Beckett's bodyguard
This man was an officer in the East India Trading Company serving under Lord Cutler Beckett. He, like Ian Mercer, served as one of Beckett's most trusted enforcers, becoming his bodyguard. Biography Early life Not much is known about this man's early life. At some unspecified point of his life, this man became a soldier in the East India Trading Company, and eventually rose through the ranks of the company to end up becoming an officer serving directly under Lord Cutler Beckett himself as his personal bodyguard and one of his most trusted enforcers. By the 1720s, the officer always accompanied his boss to defend him in case Beckett's life was in danger.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest A wedding interrupted .]] Around 1729, Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company came to Port Royal aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] and another two ships during William Turner and Elizabeth Swann's interrupted wedding. Beckett ordered his men, lead by his bodyguard and two other officers, to break into blacksmith John Brown's smithy, arresting Will in the process. After his troops broke down the door, Beckett's bodyguard personally arrested Turner with a pair of handcuffs. The soldiers then lead Turner back to the interrupted wedding ceremony where Lord Beckett had confronted Swann. While one of his soldiers helped to hold back Will, the bodyguard joined another officer in forcefully grabbing Elizabeth after Beckett announced that she was under arrest as well for aiding in the escape of notorious and famed pirate Captain Jack Sparrow along with her would-be husband. Swann tried to brake free and lunge at Beckett, but the two officers continued to restrain her while an East India Trading Company guard handcuffed her. Swann and Turner were thrown in jail after it became clear that the third person Beckett sought to arrest, former British Royal Navy Commodore James Norrington, was not present. Cutler Beckett and his aid Ian Mercer.]] The following morning, Beckett, his aid Ian Mercer, his bodyguard and the two other officers met up and strategized in his office. Will Turner was allowed to be released for a temporary time from Fort Charles prison in order to make a deal with Beckett, and was lead into the office by another officer where the officers awaited the prisoner. Upon the arrival of Will, Mercer gestured for the three other officers to leave, and followed them out of the office. The three officers and Mercer parted way as the three others made their way to the harbor below, and were seen by Turner and Beckett on the docks below as they stood on the balcony. Former Commodore James Norrington into Lord Cutler Beckett's office.]] A time later, following the death of Captain Jack Sparrow and the destruction of his famous ship, the Black Pearl, at the hands of the Kraken near Isla Cruces, Beckett's bodyguard escorted Port Royal's former Commodore James Norrington into Beckett's office, the latter having been found at sea by a company vessel. Beckett then gestured for his bodyguard to leave. Norrington would later reveal that he possessed the heart of the legendary Davy Jones. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Beckett's Bodyguard was portrayed by Ken Lally in Dead Man's Chest. *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Beckett's Bodyguard was absent from both the wedding scene and the Cutler Beckett's office scene. In the former, he was replaced in the role by two EITC soldiers, who simply pointed to Swann with their muskets to show her that she had no escape. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references Category:English Category:Males Category:East India Trading Company soldiers